


forever and for always

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’m keeping you forever and for alwayswe will be together all of our dayswanna wake up every morning to your sweet facealways





	forever and for always

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by forever and for always by shania twain

link wakes up to slight rustling from the opposite side of the bed and he peeks an eye open. the world is blurry, but when his gaze lands on rhett’s sweet face, everything is clear. “well, good morning, handsome,” link greets, voice groggy as he brings a hand out from under the covers to rub at his eyes sleepily.

“hi,” rhett replies, a blush high on his cheeks as he grins at link, bashful. “sorry i woke you. couldn’t get comfortable.” he winces a little when he turns his body towards his husband, and link frowns sympathetically.

“back hurts today?” he asks and rhett nods a little, eyebrows scrunched together in pain. despite rhett’s discomfort clear on his face, link thinks he looks beautiful. his green eyes a little glossy and dazed from just waking up, the rose hue to his cheekbones that always show up when he’s around link, his pink and plump lips underneath his growing, unkempt but appealing beard.

link reaches a hand out to run his fingers through rhett’s messy curls atop his head, hair long enough now that it spreads across the pillow when he lays down. the creases in rhett’s forehead disappear and link scoots himself closer to rhett, smiling at the way his eyes flutter close at the contact. “you look beautiful today, bo.”

“thank you,” the blonde mumbles, wrapping an arm around link and pulling him closer so they’re chest to chest. rhett traces patterns near the nape of link’s neck and chuckles breathily when link shudders. “could stay right here in your arms all day.”

“good,” link replies, pressing a gentle kiss to rhett’s lips just to see the adorable shock on his face that happens every time. “there’s no way i’m letting you up, you need to rest your back. we can stay here all day.”

“i like that idea,” rhett says, finally opening his pretty green eyes to lock eyes with link. “but i need to brush my teeth, morning breath ‘n all.”

“well, i wasn’t gonna say anything...”

“oh, hush.” rhett slaps link’s arm playfully and pushes the covers off of himself. link leans up on an elbow, resting his head on his palm as he watches his husband. rhett stands up from the bed and points to link. “your breath ain’t that great either. come on.”

after their morning routine, rhett and link are back in bed, snuggling close under the covers. rhett’s head is on link’s bare chest as the smaller man runs his fingers through the blonde hair. now that his hair is longer, link discovered rhett’s newfound love of having his hair played with. something link definitely could get behind because seeing the look of pure bliss on his lover’s face made his heart skip a beat.

in fact, every little thing rhett does makes link’s heart do flips in his chest. when he smiles, when he laughs, when he looks at link the way he has for 35 years.

“i can’t believe we’ve known each other this long,” link says suddenly, and rhett hums below him. link takes a shuddering breath, his throat closing up. rhett must’ve felt the shakiness because he looks up at link, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“link, what’s wrong?” he asks, placing a hand on link’s cheek. he shifts so he’s laying on top of link on his stomach, chin resting on the man’s chest.

“i just love you,” link answers, voice wavering. he swallows back tears and shakes his head with a small grin. “i’m so lucky. we’re so lucky.”

“we are,” rhett agrees with a nod, using a thumb to wipe away a fallen tear on link’s cheek. “i love you, too, link.”

“i never want to be apart.” link’s bottom lip quivers and he wonders when he got so emotional. he lets his eyes close when rhett leans in to kiss him softly, a kiss so promising it defeats pinky promises. link hugs rhett tighter, closer, and they both sigh contently into the kiss.

once they pull apart, rhett looks up at him. “we will never be apart. we’ve spent this long together, and i plan to spend the rest of my days with you.”

rhett grabs link’s hand, placing them palm to palm so their wedding rings touch, proving what rhett said. “i want to be together forever, and we will be.”

link nods, intertwining their fingers. he leans forward so their foreheads are touching and smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. he kisses rhett again softly and says, “forever and for always.”


End file.
